Non-aqueous solvents are commonly used in water-based inkjet printing inks to inhibit ink drying and clogging nozzles. Non-aqueous solvents with higher boiling points may be used to help reduce the release of volatile organic compounds during printing and drying such inks.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.